


XO-Squad and Whatnot

by rimplay (winren)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/pseuds/rimplay
Summary: A collection of drabbles about 12 boys who find themselves with powers and somehow form a superhero league despite the fact that they're still college students





	1. 1. The Coffee Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt # or Self Prompt: 439  
> 'The group of us having superpowers does not mean we are equipped to save the world, we are not the avengers! We have finals next week all I want to do is save my gpa.'  
> Pairing: xiuhan, baeksoo, some krisho  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: N/A  
> Author’s note: i had fun writing this! i hope you like it!! thank you to all the people that helped me with this fic!!

Chanyeol ran into the back kitchen, his hands flaming and holding a ceramic cup. Kyungsoo turned to him in shock, a couple of coffee beans spilling from his hands. “Chanyeol, what the fuck?” He shouted, throwing the beans in the sink and rushing over to him. He muttered something under his breath, but Chanyeol couldn’t hear any of it because he was too busy screaming. 

 

Baekhyun ran in frantically followed by a calm Yixing. “He set himself on fire again,” Baekhyun informed.

 

“Tell him to turn it off!” Kyungsoo shouted, running to the fire extinguisher. 

 

“You know he can’t! He doesn’t know how to keep his powers in check. You know this!” Baekhyun reminded. 

 

Kyungsoo groaned and punched the wall in anger causing the whole room to shake. 

 

Junmyeon crashed through the door and a pipe in the sink burst. Yixing laughed and Junmyeon sent him a glare. 

 

“That’s it! I’m closing early for today. I thought we could keep this cafe open for a while, but I was wrong,” Junmyeon stated. He flicked his wrist towards Chanyeol’s flaming hands and water sprung out and hit Chanyeol, the flames extinguishing. 

 


	2. 2. The Call

 

“Your phone is ringing,” Yifan muttered, pushing Junmyeon slightly. The younger whined and rolled over pulling the pillow over his head. “Answer your phone. It keeps ringing.”

 

“You answer it,” Junmyeon mumbled, drooling a bit on his pillow. Yifan shook his head and reached over the other to the nightstand to grab the ringing phone. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“ _ Is this the Exo Base? Phantams was spotted by the Metropolis tower! _ ” the person on the other side shouted. 

 

Yifan glanced at the number and saw it wasn’t saved and groaned. “You have the wrong number. There is no Exo Base here,” he said, hanging up. He threw the phone to the end of the bed and laid back down, bringing the covers back over him and Junmyeon. 

 

“There’s no Exo Base here right?” Yifan mumbled into Junmyeon’s neck. The younger jolted up, knocking his elbow into Yifan‘s stomach. 

 

“Who said something about Exo Base?” Junmyeon asked, slowly standing up and wrapping the blanket around him. 

 

“Someone called to alert ‘Exo Base’ about Phantams being back.” 

 

Junmyeon was already at his closet, getting dressed and calling someone on the phone. 

 

“Junmyeon, tell me you’re not actually a superhero and part of Exo Base,” Yifan asked, standing up to go to where his boyfriend was standing and grumbling about not being able to contact Chen. 

 

“I’m not a superhero that’s part of Exo Base,” Junmyeon said, flatly. Yifan sighed in relief. When it looked like Junmyeon wasn’t going to stop getting ready, the other groaned. 

 

“You lied to me didn’t you?” Junmyeon shrugged. 

 

“What do you want me to say? I’m not a superhero who helps protect the metropolis area? I mean I technically wasn’t a superhero when we met, so I technically didn’t lie to you,” Junmyeon stated. His phone started ringing, causing Junmyeon to just stare at it, unsure of whether he should answer it or not. Yifan rolled his eyes and started getting dressed. Junmyeon answered the call, hissing at the sound of Baekhyun’s loud voice shouting at him. Yifan watched as Junmyeon whispered harshly into the phone, giving what seemed to be instructions to Baekhyun. 

 

“Are you the leader?” 

 

“We’ll talk about it later,” Junmyeon said, grabbing his scarf and leaving. 

 


	3. 3. The Radioactive Lightning

Baekhyun looked up from his nintendo when he heard the thunder. There wasn't supposed to be any thunder. He specifically remembered Chanyeol telling him that afternoon during their shift that he was hoping to make it to Luhan's outdoor concert.

He groaned when his DS turned off randomly. He didn't even get to press save.

He threw the thing _carefully_ to the other side of his bed. He reached for his phone, where it was charging and checked it to see if it was full already. It wouldn't turn on and Baekhyun cursed. What would he do if his DS was dead and so was his phone?

He got out of bed to turn off his lights. He might as well just fall asleep to wait the storm out.

Before he could even get to the light switch, the power turned off and lightning struck somewhere close outside, illuminating the room. Baekhyun wasn't afraid of the dark, but the thunder outside combined with the lightning and his dark room was kind of scary. His phone randomly turned on, the apple symbol and the white background illuminating his room softly. He walked over to it cautiously. His lock screen, a photo of him and Kyungsoo popped up, but was later covered by a bunch of texts from his group chat. It was mainly just Chanyeol talking about how the concert isn't cancelled, but how he wished it was.

When Baekhyun reached for his phone, just as his hand touched the device, his room lights turned on and a stroke of lightning hit his room. He screamed at the burning white light and the pain that was shooting up his arm. It felt like a shock at first. He tried standing up, but his legs felt too weak. He looked at his hand which was bright red and slowly turning purple at his fingertips. He cried out in pain.

His phone started ringing, the ringtone belonging to his boss, Junmyeon. He tried reaching for it with his other arm, but his fingertips came too short.

He groaned as he tried moving his other arm. He was slowly picking it up, but the pain kept shooting up his arm and down his spine. He needed to call someone that could take him to the hospital. He ended up knocking the phone off the end table, making it easier for him to reach for.

He called Junmyeon back, knowing that the other would be able to take him, and if that didn't work he'd just call an ambulance.

"Baekhyun?" Junmyeon cried out in a worried tone, when he answered. "Please tell me you're okay. Luhan and Chanyeol won't answer their phones and I'm scared."

"I'm not. I think I hurt myself, I can't move my arm," Baekhyun explained. Junmyeon screamed on the other line.

"Okay, stay still. I'll be over in a bit."


	4. 4. Oh No!

Jongdae leaned casually against the counter, playing with a metal spoon. He was waiting for Chanyeol to make his frappe. He ignored the few times that he would heat his cup with his hands.

Baekhyun was staring at them from one of the couches. His cast reminded Jongdae of that night when all of this started. So far the only people Jongdae knew that had some sort of "power" were Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Junmyeon and himself. He kind of suspected Luhan did, but he hadn't seen the boy around since that night. Chanyeol had told him about the night at the concert where he was sure Luhan had lifted the pole that was crushing his leg with his mind. With the other's disappearance, it wasn't hard to believe. Jongdae had contemplated disappearing when he found out he was a walking conductor.

When Chanyeol handed the cup over, Jongdae grabbed onto his wrist, shocking him accidentally. The elder retaliated by burning Jongdae. "I did it on accident, you fucking jerk," Jongdae cussed. Chanyeol laughed and said he did also.

"So what do we do now that we have these powers?" Jongdae asked, taking a sip of his coffee, burning his tongue and glaring at the smirk Chanyeol sent him.

"We could become superheroes, save the world, something like that," Chanyeol shrugged.

-

Junmyeon shook his head at what Jongdae was saying.

They were a couple of college students who just happened to have powers, there was no way they could actually become superheroes that would fight bad people. And it wasn't like they could defeat any bad guys. They didn't have their powers in check and so far the only people that Junmyeon knew who had powers were the four people in the room with him. That wasn't enough to make a like _justice league_ or whatever. It wasn't like there was some sane way that they could recruit people. How could they possibly find enough people that had powers? Put up posters around campus with

**LOOKING FOR SUPERHEROES! IF YOU HAVE A POWER OF ANY SORT COME TO RM. 214 IN THE SCIENCE HALL!**  


It was ludicrous and Junmyeon didn't want to be the laughing stock of the school.

"Kyungsoo told me he's been feeling weird and he can lift a car," Baekhyun murmured from where he sat.

"Perfect! Now that makes five of us! Luhan has to have some type of power, so whenever we get in touch with him, we could ask him to join us," Chanyeol stated.

"Seven people who don't have their powers in control. Sounds like a great idea," Junmyeon grumbled.


	5. 5. The Gang + Yifan

Yifan sat uncomfortably on one of the stools in Zitao's apartment. He was eating peanuts out of a plastic bowl and watching as what he assumed were the Exo Base members, run around the living room. None of them seemed to know what they were doing.

Kyungsoo kept bumping into Chanyeol, accidentally pushing him too hard into the wall. It was a mess and Yifan wanted to ask if they needed anything. Sure the only thing he could do was fly and sometimes if he tried hard enough he could read minds,, but he always deemed himself a great leader of sorts.

It was only when Junmyeon walked in and everyone got quiet that he saw that the group actually had things under control. 

Baekhyun was the first out of his seat to walk over to the leader to whisper something in his ear. 

Junmyeon shook his head in disbelief. He called Yixing over and gave him a slip of paper. 

“Okay Guys! We have a little problem,” Junmyeon stated, barging into the room. “We found Luhan, but he needs our help,” Baekhyun explained. 

“Like in a ‘superhero way’ or a ‘can’t solve this one physics problem?” Jongdae questioned. Judging by Junmyeon’s worried face, they all went with the first option. 

“Where is he?” Kyungsoo asked, rummaging in his backpack and pulled out a mask. Yifan stared at him as he started undressing, revealing that he was wearing spandex underneath. 

God these superheroes and their public indecency. Wasn’t wearing a full costume underneath regular clothes, annoying?

Yifan could never see himself wearing latex or something tight while fighting crime. 

It seemed uncomfortable and he was okay with just wearing a leather jacket and some jeans. Jessica Jones did and she seemed fine. 

Jongdae slid up next to Yifan, already dressed in his suit which was all black except for the yellow right on his chest. 

“So you’re gonna go with us to fight crime?” Jongdae joked. His mask hung around his neck and his hair pushed back, a dopey smile on his face. Yifan's paternal instincts kicked in and he had to resist the urge to ruffle the other's hair.

"Probably not. Maybe I'll go just to scope the scene. See what the whole shabang is about. I want to see what the XO-Squad did," Yifan muttered. He was really not that keen on joining a group of well known superheroes and fighting someone.

 

"So did you get your powers when the lightning struck?" Zitao asked, as he slid into the seat next to Yifan. They were in Kyungsoo's minivan and Yifan found it a little funny that they were all going to roll up to a scene of crime in a mom car.

"Nah, I was born with them," Yifan explained.

Yixing turned around from the passenger seat. "So was I! I'm glad I'm not the only mutant in this group of radioactive heroes!" He tried to reach over and give Yifan a high-five, but he couldn't reach, so Baekhyun returned it.

Kyungsoo got into the car, turning the key in the ignition, his radio blasting Black Dress. "Let's go save Luhan!" Chanyeol and Jongin shouted over the music just when the breakdown started.


	6. 6. Frost and Xin

Luhan hated college physics. He didn’t remember it being this hard when he took it in high school. He had asked Jongdae for help, but the guy hadn’t had messaged him back. He almost resorted to texting that one cute boy that sit in row 3, seat 5, but that would mean he’d have to … text him and stuff and maybe Luhan wasn’t ready for that type of commitment. 

 

He didn’t think he had enough courage to do something so ballsy. He was a panicked gay when it came to cute guys and cute boy from row 3, seat 5, was really really cute. 

 

His phone started ringing and Luhan was kind of glad to see it was from Junmyeon. He had taken physics the year before and maybe he had kept his notes. He groaned when he noticed that the call wasn’t coming from his personal phone. 

 

He reluctantly answered. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the whole saving people business, it was just that -

 

“ _ Are you doing anything important? _ ” Junmyeon asked, knowing damn well that Luhan didn’t consider anything important. 

 

“Not really. Trying to figure out this physics problem,” Luhan responded, already packing up his notes and running over to his closet. 

 

“ _ Cool. There’s something happening downtown. Everyone is busy, so I figured you could take this one,”  _  Junmyeon explained. 

 

“Yeah, yea. I’m on it, boss,” he said, ending the call. He made his way over to his window, opening it and climbing onto the ledge. He ran his hand over the staircase and hopped off, landing four stories down, without harm. 

 

He really liked having powers because when he got to do stuff like jump off building, it made him feel like a badass. 

  
  
  


Luhan was confused by what he saw unfolding downtown. Half the street was covered in snow and if it weren’t for the fact that it was April and twenty-three degrees outside, he wouldn’t have been left so dumbstruck. 

 

He slowly followed the trail of snow to where it stopped just outside a bank. 

 

He groaned, jumping up to one of the buildings windows to see what was happening. He hated dealing with robberies. They were so bland and always the same. Usually there wasn’t a super behind them, but they still were all carried out the same way. 

 

Some person comes in, holds people hostages, Luhan comes in, fights them, and turns the bad guy over to the police. They usually lasted around fifteen minutes. Thirty if the bad guy wanted to talk about his past. Not many bad guys did that, though. 

 

Luhan spots a group of hostages over by one corner. He couldn’t see the bad guy yet, but the safe was wide open. 

 

He punched the window making sure to not let the glass land on the floor. The shards floated just above the floor and when Luhan climbed his way into the bank, one of the hostages saw him and sighed in relief. 

 

Being recognized boosted Luhan’s ego. Even though he’d only been in this sort of lifestyle for a few months, he felt proud. 

  
  


“What the fuck,” someone said. Luhan turned around to see a kid in a navy blue super suit walk out of the bathroom. 

 

“Are you the person behind this?” Luhan asked, taking a step towards the kid. 

 

“So what if I am. What are you going to do? Fight me?” the guy scoffed. 

 

“I mean yeah. You’re doing something bad and I’m here to save the day,” Luhan explained. 

 

“Are you like some type of superhero or something?” the person laughed, making his way over to the safe. Luhan stood there confused. Why wasn’t the kid putting up some type of fight?

 

“He’s Xin and he’s going to kick your ass!” one of the hostages shouted. The kid chuckled, throwing stacks of money in his bag. 

 

“See you later Xin!” The kid said, walking out of the safe. He paused by the hostages and held out his hand. Luhan froze in shock. He wanted to lunge after the kid, but he seemed incapable of moving, forced to watch the kid’s every move. 

 

He watched as the kid shot somethi8ng out of his hands. Luhan looked over at the hostages and saw that they were all frozen in cubes of ice. 

 

“What did you do?” Luhan cried out, trying again to take a step.

 

“I froze them,” he shrugged, bounding out of the bank leaving Luhan standing there in shock.

 

He rushed over to the hostages and pulled out his phone to call it in to the police.


	7. 7. Minseok and Luhan

Luhan bit at the end of his pencil and tried not to keep staring at the cute boy three sets in front of him. He hated that he actually had a crush on someone.

 

The last time he found someone attractive was when Junmyeon had introduced his boyfriend Yifan. It wasn't even a crush. It was more like an " _ oh shit this guy is hot and tall" _ but that thought was crushed once Junmyeon had actually introduced him.

 

But this... this crush or whatever that Luhan had on his classmate was gross and he hated it.

 

Not only did Luhan think that Minseok was the hottest person to ever exist, but he was also the cutest. Luhan wanted to take him out on dates and shit. Ugh, he was getting soft and he knew that if Jongdae found out he would never let him live it down.

 

Luhan glanced down at his paper when he saw Minseok tilt his head just a little. He definitely didn't want to be caught staring.

 

Fuck.

 

He did a quick glance and blushed when he made eye contact with Minseok. The other sent him a small smile that made Luhan want to jump off a bridge. He was so beautiful and it was not fair!

 

There should have been a warning when he took this class.

 

**WARNING:  EXTREMELY CUTE GUY TAKING THIS CLASS! HE WILL DISTRACT YOU FROM LEARNING!!!**

 

Honestly, fuck biology. He didn't need to know about evolution when he'd rather see how long Minseok's eyelashes were.

 

Oh, my god, he was whipped and he didn't know what to do anymore.

 


	8. 8. goiNG!!! heLP!!

Luhan jumped when his dorm room door burst off its hinges. He knew right away what was happening. The gang had heard his pleas or maybe they noticed that he wasn’t attending any of his classes except for physics and biology. The two classes that he shared with cute boy, aka Minseok. 

“Uh, sorry about your door,” Kyungsoo apologized, lifting it up and trying to put it back. 

“Yeah it’s okay. I’m sure the RA won’t mind” Luhan mumbled. He reached for his jacket to cover himself, because he was shirtless and only wearing boxers. 

“I’m your RA and I do mind,” Yixing reminded. Yifan chuckled. There didn’t seem to be any sort of serious crime happening. 

“Luhan, we know you’ve been active. We also know you haven’t been going to any classes,” Junmyeon said, pushing his way through the group so he could get to the front. “You know if you take a job you have to report back to me, right?” 

Luhan groaned. The job he took, which ended up being a complete bust. He didn’t think Junmyeon would remember. He hated that he couldn’t stop the bad guy. 

“It was a failure and I didn’t want to go to you about it. Can you guys please leave me alone?” Luhan muttered, throwing himself on his bed.   
“So the bad guys got away? Is there anything else you need to report about that mission?” Baekhyun asked, pulling out his phone so he can jot it down. 

“Yeah, the guy was some type of super.”

“Really Luhan? There was a super involved and you didn’t think to come to us about it. These are things you’re supposed to be telling me!” Junmyeon cried out. “Did you at least get his name? What’s his skill?” 

“Robbing banks.” Everyone glared at Jongdae. 

“I don’t know his name. I just know he can throw frost and freeze things. I was a little too occupied to ask. I think he can also freeze people mentally. It was pretty cool if you ask me,” Luhan shrugged. 

“Did he just call a villian cool?” Chanyeol whispered to Kyungsoo, who pushed him away. It was so gross to feel Chanyeol’s hot, cool ranch breath, ghost over his ear. 

“Okay, so what we're going to do is keep our eyes peeled for a super that freezes things,” Junmyeon said to the crowd. They all ignored how Luhan had managed to cacoon himself and turn away from the group. 

The way he had been acting was worrisome, but they figured he could manage. If not they'd take turns trying to approach him, since coming as a group wasn't that effective.


	9. 9. We Will Be Back After a Commercial Break

Kyungsoo knew he could probably drop kick Jongdae into the ground, but he knew Baekhyun would chastise him for it. Especially over something small like stealing the last bit of chocolate. 

“JONGDAE YOU LITTLE RODENT!” Kyungsoo shouted. He felt bad because he didn't want to wake the neighbors up. 

Chanyeol rushed into the living area, his hair in disarray and his shirt on backwards. 

“What did he do?” The taller asked, kneeling down next to him and peering into the mini fridge. 

“He are my fucking chocolate. I'm going to punch him.” 

“That's a little mean. Maybe Baek will buy you some to make up for it,” Chanyeol shrugged, trying to get up, but struggling. 

“You want me to make my boyfriend pay for something that was Jongdae’s fault?” 

Chanyeol nodded, slowly. 

“Ugh, your mind,” Kyungsoo responded, getting up to go to Baekhyun’s flat. 

 

“Hi, honey!” Baekhyun greeted, his head peeking his head through the small crack, not allowing Kyungsoo to peer in. 

“Is this a bad time?” Kyungsoo questioned. Baekyun nodded going back into his apartment and closing the door. Kyungsoo sighed and turned around. Ever since that accident, Baekhyun and Junmyeon were always together talking about the League. 

If it weren’t for Junmyeon dating Yifan, who was Adonis reincarnated, Kyungsoo would be a little nervous with all the time they spent together.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he passed Junmyeon’s flat and saw the do not disturb sign Yifan had stolen, hanging on the doorknob. 

 

Kyungsoo slid into the booth next to Jongdae. He was too busy sparking a pile of salt to notice. It wasn’t until Chanyeol looked up from his phone did he finally acknowledge him. 

“Why are you here? Didn’t you say you were going to Baekhyun’s?” he asked, pushing his milkshake closer to the other. 

“He was busy.” he huffed. 

“League stuff?” 

“I think he’s cheating on me,” Kyungsoo started. Jongdae finally looked up from eating, his eyes wide with surprise. 

“Why would you think that? He’s probably just busy. It’s not really that easy to run a league of superheroes,” Chanyeol tried to make him feel better.

"That's what you say. I should go back and demand some answers." Kyungsoo reaffirmed, standing up and walking out of the diner.

Jongdae pointed at where Kyungsoo had gripped the table too strongly when he was explaining. He had bent the edge of the table together, making it curve in.


	10. 10. 3

Baekhyun hated keeping secrets. 

He'd rather wash his mouth with soap than have to tell small lies and keep track of them. He couldn't even remember to brush his teeth,how did Junmyeon expect him to keep such an important secret for so long? 

He stopped outside his closet. Just thinking about how he couldn't tell Kyungsoo was frustrating. He hated that Junmyeon loved keeping secrets. 

"Baek?" Sehun asked, startling the other out of his trance. He turned around to see the taller leaning against his room door frame wearing only a towel. 

"Are you hungry? Did you want me to make you some food?" Baekhyun asked, walking out of his room, brushing past Sehun. 

"No, I just wanted to tell you that Zitao and Jongin wouldn't let me shower in peace. Can you lecture them about space and privacy?" Sehun complained. Baekhyun laughed at how adorable Sehun was. 

"Didn't you guys share a small dorm? Aren't you used to this?" 

"A dorm? You can call it what it was, Baek, it's okay," he reassured. Baekhyun bit his lip, turning away from the younger and towards the sink, full of dishes. 

He hated thinking of how Junmyeon and he had found the three. It was inhumane and he offered his house right away since he lived alone but also because he didn't want to leave them alone. Especially after everything. They needed time to adjust. 

It was evident by the way Zitao and Jongin stuck together, hardly speaking to Junmyeon or Baekhyun. Sehun was different. He was so talkative and was the first to actually come out of his shell. 

Sehun took a seat on one of the stools at the island. The shower was still running and Baekhyun would be worried about his water bill, but Junmyeon offered to pay for his bills while the three were staying there. Baekhyun was so thankful. His small café check wouldn't have been able to keep up with the bills. The amount of television Jongin watched and Zitao being afraid of the dark was really getting to his bills. 

"So when do we get to meet the rest of the league? I can't wait to finally meet that boyfriend you're always talking about. Or your friends Jongpae and Chendol," Sehun laughed. He made a cute sound when Baekhyun slid him a cup of yogurt with granola on top. 

"Jongdae and Chanyeol" Baekhyun corrected. "You'll meet them and the rest of the league soon. I don't know exactly what Junmyeon has planned, but I think he's waiting for stuff to clear up. Maybe I can convince Junmyeon to at least introduce you guys to Kyungsoo and Yifan," Baekhyun smiled. 

He wanted to tell someone so badly. 

"That'd be great," Sehun mused.


	11. 11. bOnE!?!?!?!

Maybe Minseok wasn't as scary as Luhan thought he was.   
  
He had offered to tutor Luhan in physics. He had finally gathered enough courage to ask Minseok about one of the questions and they ended up talking all night about everything except physics.   
  
Luhan had almost asked the other for his hand in marriage.   
  
He was everything Luhan had expected. Funny, even though dad jokes weren't really Luhan's favorite, especially coming from Junmyeon, but when Minseok said them, he couldn't help the small chuckle that somehow managed to come out. He was smart and didn't get annoyed by the many questions Luhan had asked him over their facetime call even if they were stupid.   
  
_Min <3: so do you want to meet to study for the test? __  
__Luhan: I mean..... if you're cool with it. Are you sure I won't distract you ?_ _  
__Min <3: i'm sure lmao_ _  
___Min <3: we can meet at my place  
  
Luhan choked on air, immediately dialing Jongdae's number.   
  
"What do you want, pleb? I'm at work," Jongdae said, answering on the second ring.   
  
"Why did you answer, what the fuck?' Luhan questioned. He could here Jongdae's shrug.   
  
"You know how Junmyeon is."  
  
"Exactly. Which furthers my question."  
  
"Why did you call? I'm supposed to be cleaning the bathrooms, so if you don't hurry up I'll hang up. I think Snitchxing will report back to Boss Man if he finds me," Jongdae rushed out.  
  
"Oh yeah. That cute guy from our physics class invited me over to his house to -"  
  
"Bone!?" Jongdae interrupted.   
  
"-to study," Luhan continued. He hated Jongdae.   
  
"Oh!" Jongdae exclaimed. "So to bone?"  
  
"Oka, I'm hanging up now. I'm gonna call Yifan or something," Luhan stated.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, see you soon. You better be glowing from all that boning."  
  
Luhan gagged and ended the call. He really hated Jongdae.   



	12. 12. Back to Our Regularly Scheduled Programming

"So you're telling me that Junmyeon is hiding three young supers in your apartment and that's why I can't come over?" Kyungsoo repeated, staring at his boyfriend in disbelief. He wanted to believe him because he'd rather believe that Baekhyun was hiding a unicorn than cheating on him. 

"Yes," Baekhyun assured. 

"Why can't I meet them, or go over? Why is he hiding them from us?" Kyungsoo questioned. He could see how restless Baekhyun was getting from having to repeat the same things over and over, but Baekhyun wouldn't tell him anything. He kept saying stuff like 'not right now' or 'later'. It was starting to piss Kyungsoo off. If he was really telling the truth he wouldn't be so hesitant to prove it. 

"There is a lot more to say and I'm sure Junmyeon wants to be the one to tell the League. I just offered my house, it's not really my secret either," Baekhyun explained. Kyungsoo nodded slowly, turning to look away. They had met at the diner they frequently visited with Chanyeol and Jongdae. Kyungsoo had asked to go over, but Baekhyun had shut him down quickly telling him they could meet somewhere else. 

Baekhyun reached for his boyfriend's hand, but the other flinched and started pulling his hand away, but stopped when he saw the hurt look on his face. 

"I'm sorry. I really wish I could explain. You don't know how much I hate having to keep this from you, but I have to," Baekhyun assured. Kyungsoo sent him a small smile. 

"I love you," Baekhyun whispered, bringing his hand up and pressing his palm softly against his cheek. He placed a soft kiss on his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an ongoing series of drabbles that I will keep adding to! thank you for reading!!!


	13. 13. Email

“Maybe, he hasn’t texted back because he found out you’re a superhero and is intimidated,” Jongdae shrugged, flipping through his comic. 

 

“I don’t think he found out.” Luhan mumbled from under his sheets. He tried kicking his legs, but he couldn’t get far because Yixing was sitting on them.

 

“I think if he ever does find out, he’d be happy to date such a well respected man! He could take you to his parents.” Yixing mentioned, cooing at the thought of Luhan finally committing to someone. 

 

“Oh no, Lu-ge…” Jongdae trailed off. “You’re horrible around parents. You once called Chanyeol’s mom a MILF.” he reminded. Luhan groaned, rolling into his pillow. 

 

“You guys are the worst. Why did I even call you over?”

 

“Not to listen to you whine and moan. I thought we were going to play Overwatch,” Jongdae complained, throwing the comic across the dorm. He ignored Luhan asking what just fell. “Come on Yixing, let’s go see if Junmyeon has a job. Luhan’s sadness is stinking up the room.” 

 

Luhan waited for the sound of the door closing, before getting up and walking over to his computer. He opened his email, which was dry except for the top message. He wanted to show it to Jongdae and Yixing, but he didn’t want to freak them out and maybe he wasn’t allowed to. He should’ve called over Junmyeon and Baekhyun instead. They would know what to do with it.

 

He wanted to throw away his whole computer because he knew that when he opened the email it would install some virus and the thought of a villain watching his every move was disgusting. 

 

He unplugged the computer, pulling it into his arms and rushed out of his dorm room. He bumped into someone, almost falling backwards except for the hand that held onto his arm, keeping him upright. 

 

“Luhan! I was looking everywhere for you!” Baekhyun rushed out, rubbing small circles on the older’s back. 

 

“That’s great! I was looking for you also. I need to talk to about something. I also need Junmyeon to be there,” Luhan explained. Baekhyun froze, his hand twitching slightly. 

 

“Luhan, is this about Frost?” the younger asked, his eyes darkening. 

 

“What? No. I’ll show you when we get to the headquarters,” Luhan explained, walking away down the hallway. 


End file.
